


Auf Uns

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: aomido week, prompt: old habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“You stopped bandaging your fingers,” Daiki said in a tone of explanation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Uns

It felt strange. Not unpleasant exactly, just strange. A bit unexpected, Daiki might say. It wasn't like he'd never held Midorima's right hand, the one that was never bandaged, but he'd grown used to feeling taped fingers against his and now... now they were just as bare as the other's and it felt a bit strange.

“What are you doing?” Midorima's voice cut into his thoughts and Daiki looked up from where he'd been staring at their joined hands. He hadn't just been looking, but had also been passing his thumb through the other's fingers. They even felt different from the right ones.

“You stopped bandaging your fingers,” Daiki said in a tone of explanation.

Midorima looked away, but at least he didn't let go.

“Yes, well, I won't be playing basketball anymore, so it wouldn't make sense to keep bandaging,” he didn't sound completely happy about the fact and Daiki wondered if it was because he was going to stop playing basketball or if it was because he wouldn't be taping his fingers anymore. It didn't feel strange to put the last as a possibility; Daiki knew that Midorima didn't like change, even if it was a small one like that. Well, maybe small wasn't the right word, after all, Midorima had been doing it for years. If it felt strange to Daiki, he couldn't imagine what Midorima was feeling.

He wanted to say something, but instead he just put his head on the other's shoulder. He'd already told him plenty of times that he could keep playing, but Midorima always gave the same answer, that he wouldn't have time for it in medical school, and even if he did, it wouldn't be more than once a week.

“I probably won't have time to look for the lucky items too,” Midorima said and his voice sounded far too normal for the topic he was breaching.

Daiki took his head up, so that they could speak while looking at each other. He wasn't sure what to say. Yes, he thought the lucky items were a bit stupid but he had seen Midorima when one couldn't be found and it had been a very unpleasant experience. It wasn't like Midorima believed one would really change his luck, but it did help him to feel like he was doing everything he could to secure a good day. When he didn't have one, he got nervous and jumpy.

“You don't have to stop it,” Daiki said in an uncertain tone. He wasn't sure if Midorima was waiting for him to agree or disagree with him.

Midorima snorted, “you think they're stupid.”

“Well, yeah, but you don't,” Daiki said and this time he did sound certain. His opinion on the lucky items shouldn't change Midorima's mind regarding what he wanted to do about them.

Midorima made a pause, but Daiki knew he wasn't finished so he just waited and kept on moving his thumb around the other's hand. His fingers felt soft, even though they had as many calluses as Daiki's.

“They're going to find me strange if I go to classes with lucky items.”

Daiki sent him a look that said louder than words, “are you serious?” But since Midorima wasn't a mind reader he still asked out loud, “since when do you care about what people think?”

Midorima shrugged, “I don't. But I'm sure it would be good if I was on good terms with my classmates. Not to mention the teachers. And some of the lucky items are big; I won't be able to take them in my backpack.”

If they were going to the same university Daiki would probably volunteer to carry them around, but as it was, he was going to be spending the next couple of years several miles away from Midorima. He squeezed the hand in his at that though and Midorima sent him a confused look. It wasn't like he had been following Daiki's unvoiced thoughts.

But today was Midorima's graduation day and Daiki didn't want to talk about sad things. So he just smiled and went back to what they'd been discussing. “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to keep your lucky items or not? Screw what other people think, you should do what you want.”

“It's...” Midorima started and Daiki knew exactly how he was going end – it's not that easy – but instead Midorima just gave him a small smile and now it was Daiki being confused. “Thanks.”

That certainly didn't clear Daiki's mind but whatever. Midorima was going to do whatever he wanted, no matter how much he might argue otherwise. It was the way the guy had always been and probably would always be. It was probably unexpected, at least to outsiders, but if Daiki had to point one of the guys in the Generation of Miracles that would actually change something, it would be Midorima he'd be pointing at. That guy never gave up on what he wanted.

“Have you found an apartment yet?” Midorima asked and Daiki made a grumbling sound. He hated how Midorima hadn't stopped talking about the future for the past few months, even if he had to admit that if it hadn't been for his nagging, and Satsuki's, of course, he probably wouldn't have chose an university at the right time. Or had studied for the exams.

“Not yet, but I'm looking,” Midorima sent him a look, “I am! What about you?”

“I'm undecided between two. Me and Akashi will be visiting them on the weekend and then we'll make the choice.”

Daiki snorted, which had been his reaction whenever Midorima talked about how he would be living with Akashi for the next few years. There had also been a lot of jokes surrounding, “it's your funeral.”

They were quiet after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Over the two years they'd been dating, they'd gotten over awkward silences. If anything, Daiki had actually started enjoying the quiet. It was nice to be with someone, just touching them and being touched. It felt a bit like they were the only people in the world and seeing as they were in Midorima's garden, which was big (maybe bigger than the house, and that was saying something) Daiki could almost believe they really were alone.

He moved until he was completely pressed against Midorima's body, who sent him a look but didn't do anything and he kissed his cheek. Daiki missed Midorima's easy blushes that had stopped happening so often over the years, but he had to admit Midorima's small and content smile being directed at him felt pretty good too.

Midorima was probably going to keep on thinking about his lucky items and he'd probably miss his taped fingers for some more time, and Daiki still needed to find an apartment and then they needed to pack and Kise had already started a group message about a party they were going to do before they went to university, and it did feel a bit like it was all too much in too little time, but it also felt exciting. Especially when Daiki remembered that just because he wouldn't see Midorima everyday it didn't mean the other wasn't going to be there for him. Just like he'd be there for him, lucky items or no.


End file.
